


What If We Love Like Fools

by stary_melnik



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Rough Sex, Weddings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stary_melnik/pseuds/stary_melnik
Summary: Свадьбы – это всего лишь удачный повод принарядиться и немного потанцевать, тесно прижимаясь друг к дружке. Эми сидела за своим столом, потягивала шампанское и тыкала вилкой в мясное блюдо, название которого невозможно выговорить. Чувствовала она себя довольно паршиво.





	What If We Love Like Fools

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What If We Love Like Fools](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300591) by [LaurytheLatrator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurytheLatrator/pseuds/LaurytheLatrator). 



Эми Сантьяго потягивала шампанское из фужера, с легкой завистью созерцая пары, которые кружились по залу. Свадьбы — это всего лишь удачный повод принарядиться и немного потанцевать, тесно прижимаясь друг к дружке. За всю свою жизнь Эми побывала на множестве свадеб — на пяти бракосочетаниях её братьев и семи — кузенов, но редко случалось, что именно в тот момент у неё были отношения с кем-то, чтобы можно было всласть потанцевать на мероприятии с партнёром.

Терри в строгом костюме выглядел потрясающе, а его восхитительно невозмутимая жена в тёмно-синем платье была просто великолепна. Они кружились в идеальном вальсе, делая превосходные па, изящно скользя среди других пар. Капитан Холт и Кевин не делали ничего особенного, просто размеренно двигались по залу и кружились, тесно обнявшись; время от времени они шептались и дарили друг другу лёгкие улыбки. И конечно, Бойл и Вивьен находились в центре всеобщего внимания, но в своём собственном мире.

А Эми сидела тут за столом, потягивала шампанское и тыкала вилкой в мясное блюдо, название которого невозможно было выговорить. Чувствовала она себя довольно паршиво.

— Хей, — Эми взглянула на Розу, присевшую на стул рядом с ней. Она была одета в простое чёрное платье на одно плечо, но выглядела, несомненно, эффектно. — Ну, и где твой парень-который-умеет-слушать? — спросила она привычным тоном — будто ей нет никакого дела до ответа.

Эми резко откинулась на спинку стула.

— Я его не пригласила, — призналась она,— я не была уверена, что это, ну знаешь, приемлемо.

— Почему? — Роза слегка толкнула её. — В приглашении ведь сказано «плюс один».

— Совместный поход на свадьбу — дело очень интимное, — убеждённо произнесла Эми, допивая свой напиток. — Ещё слишком рано. Я знаю, мы знакомы где-то год, но в плане романтики мы всё ещё на довольно низком уровне, — Эми скривила губы. Она до сих пор сомневалась в своих отношениях с Тедди. Роза, должно быть, всё поняла, потому что её идеально очерченные брови поползли вверх, требуя дополнительных объяснений. — Он прекрасный человек, я просто не уверена, есть ли между нами, — она на секунду замолчала, подбирая правильное слово, — искра.

В паре столиков от них раздался резкий кашель, который заставил Розу и Эми повернуться. Джина похлопывала красного Джейка по спине, пока он мученически прикрывал рот сжатым кулаком. Эми посмотрела на него с беспокойством, но отвела взгляд, почувствовав, что вновь затосковала.

Джейк сидел за главным свадебным столом, и весь день был так занят обязанностями шафера, что Эми почти не видела его. Вдобавок, в связи с планированием свадьбы и тем, что она практически постоянно проводила свободное время с Тедди, за пределами работы они с Джейком почти не пересекались со времен тактических учений. Это было печально, потому что Эми надеялась, что они станут более близкими друзьями после окончания того дурацкого спора.

— Что ж, — сказала Роза, возвращая Эми назад к действительности, — здесь халявный бар, вокруг достаточно парней, и для торжественного зала отеля место выглядит достаточно романтично, если ты понимаешь, о чём я. Может, ты найдёшь себе кого-нибудь получше.

Наверное, это были самые тёплые слова, которые Эми когда-либо слышала из уст Розы. Так трогательно, что она невольно улыбнулась.

— А что насчёт тебя? — спросила Эми, пытаясь скрыть свою чересчур эмоциональную реакцию. — У тебя есть план на сегодняшнее мероприятие?

— Ага, — кивнула Роза, — ничего не говорить, пить и уйти, как только это не будет считаться слишком невежливым, — Эми сочувствующе поморщилась и хотела сказать что-то не менее обнадеживающее, но Роза заговорила первой: — Шаг второй уже ждёт меня не дождётся. Увидимся, — она встала и зашагала в сторону бара.

Эми проводила её хмурым взглядом, желание с кем-нибудь поговорить её не покинуло. Она долго изучала свадебный стол, пока не обнаружила, что Джейк тоже смотрит на неё. Эми прищурилась и подняла руку, привлекая к себе внимание. Джейк выдавил из себя кривую усмешку, не похожую на его обычную лёгкую улыбку. Эми видела, как Джина ткнула его в плечо, и, она была уверена, сказала что-то вроде «Детка, давай».

Сделав мысленную пометку о том, чтобы освежить свои навыки в чтении по губам, Эми предприняла ещё одну попытку съесть загадочное мясо, покоящееся на её тарелке. По всей видимости, это был пример изысканной кулинарии, но она не решалась положить себе в рот что-то столь странное на вид. «Название твоего домашнего видео», раздался знакомый голос в её голове, невольно заставляя хихикнуть.

— Эй, Сантьяго, — произнёс тот же голос, как только Джейк очутился прямо перед ней. — Ты выглядишь слегка тоскливо, так что я подумал, что ты, бесспорно, нуждаешься в том, чтобы я тебя развлёк, — сказал он с напускной бравадой, хотя в его словах также чувствовались забота и участие. Эми втянула голову, чтобы скрыть то, насколько она была благодарна ему. — Как поживаешь? — спросил он, опираясь на стол. Она не могла не заметить, какая интересная картина предстала перед её глазами, когда Джейк встал в непринужденную позу, которая идеально сочеталась с чёткими тёмными линиями его костюма.

— В полном порядке, — как только она ответила, то поняла, что так оно и есть. Он кивнул, будто не слушал её, и она решила, что ничего плохого не случится, если она сделает ему маленький комплимент. — Ты проделал большую работу, кстати. Правда, твоя шаферская речь временами была весьма… спорной, — Джейк поморщился, очевидно, понимая, что это правда, — тем не менее, всё это время ты оставался для Бойла отличным другом. Очень мило видеть тебя таким, — она почувствовала, как краснеет, — возмужавшим.

Джейк что-то напел себе под нос, выглядя при этом довольно загадочно, что было очень и очень странно для него. В следующий миг он протянул ей руку.

— Не хочешь потанцевать? — Эми открыла рот и произнесла что-то нечленораздельное. Не было слов, чтобы описать степень её недоверия. Джейк разочарованно нахмурился. — Да, наверное, следовало ожидать такой реакции, — сказал он, убирая руку. Не думая о том, что она делает, Эми перехватила её, прежде чем рука исчезла из пределов досягаемости. Они оба отреагировали на неожиданное прикосновение. Его ладонь была удивительно гладкой, но её большой палец зацепился за маленькие шрамы на костяшках. Эми сглотнула, подавляя напряжение в животе.

— Ты умеешь вальсировать? — спросила она, чтобы сгладить неловкость.

— О, боже, нет. Нет, но я достаточно часто ходил на танцы в средней школе, так что хорошо притворяюсь, что могу танцевать медляк.

Он нежно потянул её за руку, приглашая на танцпол. Эми встала со своего места и заметила, как его глаза расширились в приятном удивлении. Она не совсем понимала, что и зачем делает, но она жутко хотела танцевать, и, казалось, что возможность потанцевать с Джейком выпадает лишь раз в жизни.

Он отвёл её на танцпол, отыскивая более-менее свободное место. Эми заметила, как Бойл отчаянно машет им, но почти сразу же, намеренно или нет, Джейк повернул её так, что Бойл теперь был скрыт от неё за его спиной. Она почти что подпрыгнула, когда его руки сомкнулись на её талии, но поспешила расположить свои у него на плечах. Они редко контактировали физически, так что эти прикосновения ощущались немного странно, но Эми наслаждалась его теплом и силой. Джейк медленно двигался, ведя их по кругу.

— А ты не так уж и плох, — заметила Эми, а затем нахмурилась, вспоминая первый и единственный раз, когда они танцевали. — Только не надо снова неистово кружить меня по залу и делать все те невероятные вещи, как в прошлый раз.

Джейк тяжело вздохнул в ответ.

— Отлично, ты только что погубила всё веселье, — вопреки сказанному, он выглядел весьма довольным собой — его улыбка говорила сама за себя. Его лицо слишком завораживало, так что она перевела взгляд на галстук. Он был фиолетовым, того же оттенка, что и её платье, ей стало интересно, как так получилось. — Отлично выглядишь, кстати, — сказал Джейк, — даже лучше, чем отлично — потрясающе, — Эми удивлённо обвела себя взглядом: на ней было обычное платье, ничего фантастического или слишком дорогого. Джина сделала ей макияж, но Эми немного смягчила его. Волосы собраны в пучок, но, в любом случае, она обычно так и делала. Она решила, что на самом деле сегодня в её образе точно не было ничего потрясающего. — Тедди наверняка сильно пожалеет, что не пришёл с тобой сегодня, — добавил он спустя мгновение.

Эми не была уверена в том, как именно Джейк относится к Тедди. Его отношение колебалось от супер-дружелюбного, будто они с Тедди были лучшими друзьями, до ворчливого и угрюмого. Она знала, что Джейк был очень азартным, но её немного смутил тот факт, что он хотел побить общий рекорд, так как обычно он заботился только о том, чтобы завоевать награду за самое крутое убийство. Он всегда желал ей всего хорошего, когда она собиралась на свидание с Тедди, но что-то в его глазах заставляло задуматься…

— Ты тоже неплохо выглядишь, Джейк, — сказала Эми, пытаясь выбросить внезапно возникшие мысли из головы. — Этот костюм тебе очень идёт, — Джейк рассмеялся игре слов(1). Ей пришлось невольно сглотнуть, пока она завороженно смотрела за движением его горла. Не вполне понимая, что она делает, Эми придвинулась ближе, и её запястья расположились у Джейка на плечах, — дамы, берегитесь, — шутливо сказала она, но волнение, снова возникшее где-то внизу живота, становилось слишком реальным.

— Я не знаю, заметила ли ты, но всем гостям со стороны Вивьен далеко за сорок, — подколол Джейк. Вероятно, то, что Эми почувствовала облегчение от его слов, было плохим знаком. Но затем она услышала, как он бормочет:

— По крайней мере, здесь нет Бернис.

— Кто такая Бернис? — под кожей Эми расползались знакомые ручейки ревности.

— Да так, мультяшный самосвал, не бери в голову, — поспешно ответил он. Эми хотела настоять на правдивом ответе, но Джейк сдвинул руки вдоль её спины и притянул ещё ближе. Её руки теснее обвились вокруг его шеи, так, что их тела нечаянно соприкоснулись. Эми не ожидала, что обычное шуршание её платья об его костюм повергнет её в лёгкий ступор. — Извини, — сказал Джейк, и она заметила, как он прикусил нижнюю губу, явно нервничая, — всё в порядке? — всё не было в порядке, в её теле как будто разгорелся пожар от этого простого прикосновения.

— Ага, — поспешно кивнула она, — хорошо, всё хорошо.

Они продолжили танцевать в молчании. Музыка, скорее всего, уже сменилась, но они даже не заметили. Эми старалась сфокусировать взгляд на чём-то позади Джейка, но её глаза постоянно возвращались к его лицу, подмечая детали, которых она ранее не замечала, например, веснушки на его скулах, небольшую щетину на подбородке прямо в ямочке под губами, которую он наверняка пропустил, пока брился, и вьющиеся волосы, достающие уже до самых ушей.

— Бойл, кажется, счастлив, — она следила за движениями его губ, не вслушиваясь в то, что он говорил, — я был почти уверен, что сегодня что-то обязательно пойдёт не так.

— Точно, — не думая, прошептала Эми. Её голос стал очень мягким, с лёгким придыханием. Мышцы на его шее напряглись, когда он повернул к ней голову. Эми встретилась с его испытующим взглядом. На лице Джейка в один миг сменилось несколько мимолётных эмоций, которые она не смогла распознать, чтобы понять, какие чувства он испытывает.

Губы Джейка немного приоткрылись, когда он выдохнул. Он медленно наклонился, в его взгляде отражался немой вопрос. Выбор правильного ответа не занял у неё много времени. Она тоже потянулась к нему и легко поцеловала. Его губы были довольно мягкими, что порождало в её голове несколько провокационные образы, и она втянула в рот его нижнюю губу. Джейк довольно заурчал, и этот едва ощутимый звук провибрировал между ними, когда он так же нежно вернул ей поцелуй. Эми не хотелось, чтобы этот момент заканчивался, они стояли посреди зала, губами прижимаясь друг к другу, не обращая внимания ни на что.

В конце концов, Джейк прервал поцелуй. Он вздохнул и, не открывая глаз, коснулся своим лбом её лба. Эми боялась моргнуть, она хотела навсегда запечатлеть этот момент в своей памяти. Не было ни бешеной энергии, ни обманчивых усмешек, ни каких бы то ни было смущающих эмоций. Джейк был искренне доволен, и выглядело это довольно красиво. Эми поймала себя на мысли, что могла бы смотреть на него вечно.

Но момент их взаимного умиротворения не мог длиться так долго.

— Джейк! Мой красавчик! — раздался вопль Бойла, многократно усиленный эхом посреди огромного зала. Эми вздрогнула, дико озираясь вокруг. Все, каждый чёртов гость на этом празднике, начиная с тётушки Бойла и Капитана до девочки-цветочницы, уставились на них. — Это мой шафер! Я знал, что ты сможешь, Джеки! — Джейк убрал одну руку с талии Эми и начал злобно жестикулировать Бойлу — он провёл рукой по горлу, чтобы тот немедленно заткнулся.

Эми оттолкнула его, в её голове как пчёлы зароились сомнения и тревога. О боже, они только что целовались в помещении, где как минимум сотня гостей, включая её босса и коллег. Это было так неуместно и унизительно. И из всех людей — именно Перальта! Как она могла допустить такое? С каких пор он вообще ею интересуется? Если только…

Если всё это не было очередной игрой.

— Это было?.. — шепотом начала она, не в силах говорить громче. — Всё это было шуткой? Очередным пари?

— Нет! — воскликнул Джейк, глядя на неё огромными безумными глазами, — ничего такого, Эми, я серьёзно!

— Серьёзно? Ты? — Эми напряжённо рассмеялась. — Перальта, я тебя умоляю.

Она отвернулась прочь от его окаменевшего лица — очередной подделки, надо думать — и бросилась к выходу. Все глаза и уши в тот момент были обращены к ней, но Эми закусила губу и прошагала сквозь толпу, стараясь не замечать всеобщего внимания. За её спиной послышался переполох, обеспокоенные голоса коллег, но, как только двойные двери закрылись за ней, воцарилась блаженная тишина.

Она оказалась в типичном холле типичного отеля, её каблуки потонули в ковролине, когда она прислонилась к бежевой стене, чтобы перевести дыхание. Казалось, события пронеслись так быстро, что она просто не могла осмыслить произошедшее. А самым худшим было то, что её глаза защипали от слёз отнюдь не из-за всех этих взглядов или мыслей о Тедди, а из-за того, как хорошо было таять в объятиях Джейка, целоваться с ним и любоваться его лицом. Она поняла, что давно этого хотела, но скрывала желание за сарказмом и смущённым молчанием даже от самой себя. Так много причин, почему не стоило западать на Перальту, но она так истосковалась по нему, и это… просто выставило её на посмешище.

— Эми! — скрип открываемой двери совпал с восклицанием Джейка, тут же показавшегося в холле. К своему удивлению, она совершила большую ошибку, взглянув на него. Джейк, кажется, просто рухнул, а не облокотился на дверной косяк, а затем с явным огромным облегчением сказал: — Слава Богу.

Эми оттолкнулась от стены и поспешила вниз по коридору. Она не могла позволить себе ещё раз посмотреть ему в глаза, только не теперь, пока она так очевидно уязвима. Какая-то часть её мозга, которой, наверное, овладел всё тот же пчелиный рой, понимала, что Джейк попросту не мог чувствовать то же, что и она. Это ведь был Перальта, мастер флирта и случайного соблазнения, который не заботился о том, чтобы сводить девушку на хорошее свидание, который предпочёл бы быстрый секс на отвратительном заднем сиденье своего авто. Поцелуй с ней был просто мимолётным удовольствием, вот и всё.

— Эми! Не убегай! — его шаги преследовали её, но Эми всегда была немного быстрее. — Прости, прости, пожалуйста, за то, что произошло там, — Эми недоверчиво хмыкнула, — Бойл немного высокомерен, но, знаешь, он пытался поддержать нас, конечно, в своём стиле. Эми, я не хотел унизить тебя, ты должна мне поверить, — его голос звучал напряжённо, и не просто от быстрого бега. — Я думал… в смысле… мы были…

— Джейк, пожалуйста, я не хочу, чтобы надо мной все издевались, ладно? — взмолилась она, не рискнув оглянуться. — У меня сейчас всё так хорошо, мы…

— Я знаю, знаю, у тебя уже есть отношения, — перебил Джейк, и это заставило её остановиться.

Она услышала, как он осекся. Эми понадобилось время, чтобы понять, что он имеет в виду. Она собиралась сказать ему не о своих отношениях с Тедди. Её больше заботило партнёрство с Джейком и их довольно хрупкие дружеские отношения.

— Эми, последняя вещь, которую я хотел бы сделать — это подшутить над тобой, — поспешно признался он. Чувствуя, что надо обернуться, но всё еще не до конца уверенная в правильности решения, она осторожно повернулась к нему. Джейк был бледен и выглядел более напряжённо, чем обычно, а его руки отчаянно жестикулировали, пока он говорил, — я стараюсь вести себя серьёзно, я работаю над этим, правда. Временами я до сих пор веду себя глупо, но сейчас я абсолютно серьёзен. Ты мне очень, очень нравишься.

У неё закружилась голова.

— Что это значит? — упавшим голосом спросила она, — Чего ты хочешь?

Джейк слегка замялся под её пристальным взглядом, прежде чем посмотрел ей прямо в глаза и заиграл желваками.

— Если бы я попросил тебя перестать встречаться с Тедди, а сходить на свидание со мной, стать моей девушкой, ты бы согласилась? — наполовину заявил, наполовину спросил он. Осознание мучительным потоком наполняло Эми, пока она смотрела, как он размахивает руками. Надоедливые пчёлы исчезли, вместо них появились бабочки.

Эми глубоко вздохнула и уставилась на ковёр.

— Ты не спросил.

Она не думала, что он может быть в таком ужасе.

— Я знаю, но я собирался! — почти закричал он, широко раскинув руки. — В тот день, после тактических учений. Я подошёл к тебе и собирался пригласить куда-нибудь, но ты собиралась увидеться с Тедди, и я решил, что если ты будешь счастлива с ним, то я не должен…

— Нет, Джейк, — Эми прервала поток его объяснений, — я о том, что ты представил всё гипотетически, — он выглядел слегка ошарашенно, поэтому она встала прямо перед ним и твёрдо произнесла: — Спроси меня, по-настоящему, прямо сейчас.

Его внезапно озарило понимание. Спустя мгновение, нервный отчаянный человек уступил место Джейку, которого она знала — классному, уверенному в себе и весёлому.

— Эми Сантьяго, — низким голосом начал он, — ты хотела бы со мной встречаться?

Он даже не успел перевести дух, как Эми потянулась к нему за поцелуем. Это был очень, очень страстный поцелуй. Джейк споткнулся и ударился о стену, и, несмотря на губы Эми, прижимающиеся к его губам, он начал смеяться. Он был так счастлив и безмятежен, наобум целуя её в ответ, даже сквозь смех. Такой резкий спад напряжения оказался слишком сильным, и Эми не выдержала; она оторвалась от него и уткнулась головой ему в шею, чтобы сдержать хихиканье. Они крепко держались друг за друга, задыхаясь, и тряслись от неконтролируемого хохота.

— Боже мой, — просто сказал Джейк, оставляя на её макушке легкий поцелуй, в его голосе всё ещё чувствовалась весёлость. Эми старалась побороть возбуждение, чтобы подобрать слова.

— Хочешь убежать отсюда? — наконец спросила она, пока её губы поднимались по его горлу.— Мы можем выпить кофе или пойти ко мне, или еще куда-нибудь. Его кадык резко подпрыгнул, когда он невольно сглотнул, и Эми почувствовала прилив необъяснимых чувств, зная, что стала свидетелем новых маленьких деталей его поведения и может на будущее сохранить в памяти каждую из них.

— Возможно, я забронировал номер в этом отеле, — смущённо признался Джейк. Она нахмурила брови и слегка отступила, чтобы взглянуть на него.

— То есть, ты всё спланировал? — немного разочарованно спросила она.

— Не совсем так. Видимо, у меня просто непреодолимая тяга к тому, чтобы тратить нереальные суммы денег, если это даст хоть маленький шанс понравиться тебе, — он пожал плечами, как будто это могло преуменьшить то, что он только что сказал.

— Что, правда? — Эми сильно покраснела.

— Ага, — подтвердил Джейк и посмотрел на неё как-то по-другому, что немного отвлекало её. — Правда, я столько же трачу и на себя, так что, можно сказать, что я забочусь о тебе так же, как и о себе.

— Я почти уверена, что это нарциссическое определение любви, — ухмыльнулась Эми. Джейк уставился на её губы.

— Называй, как хочешь.

Затем он снова поцеловал её, и это совсем не было похоже на тот нежный поцелуй в зале или неуклюжий энтузиазм, которым она его одарила. Он целовал её страстно и жадно, и Эми застонала, прижимаясь к нему. Его руки прошлись по её талии вверх, скользнули вниз по спине, сминая платье и обнажая ноги. Эми схватила его за воротник, и один из её прекрасно наманикюренных ноготков случайно вонзился ему в шею. Неожиданно Джейк застонал и прижал её ещё ближе, их тела почти слились воедино. Эми едва сдерживалась, пока его язык проделывал у неё во рту нечто невообразимое, она почувствовала горячую волну желания, прокатившуюся между ног при мысли о том, что ещё может сделать его язык.

— Комната? — прошептала она ему в губы.

— Десять — четыре, — ответил Джейк, затаив дыхание.

Он схватил её за руку, и, оттолкнувшись от стены, они спустились в холл. Поначалу они двигались размеренным шагом, неторопливо покачивая руками и краем глаза поглядывая на других гостей. Но затем Джейк резко дёрнулся вперед, а так как его ноги были длиннее, и Эми не могла позволить ему тащить себя через коридор, она быстро ушла чуть вперёд, бросив на него неприлично дерзкий взгляд. Вскоре они уже мчались по коридору, Эми бежала на цыпочках, чтобы не оставлять на ковре следов от каблуков, галстук Джейка трепетал за спиной, а их ладони были всё ещё крепко сжаты.

Они притормозили перед лифтами, тяжело дыша и улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба. Джейк нажал на кнопку вызова и затащил её в первый открывшийся лифт. Она пристально следила за его действиями, в её животе что-то ухнуло, и это не имело никакого отношения к движущемуся лифту. Прошло уже пять минут с тех пор, как они разорвали поцелуй, так что, вполне очевидно, ей надо было его срочно поцеловать. Она никогда не думала, что может стать одной из тех, кто целуется в лифте, у неё всегда был безупречный самоконтроль. И, тем не менее, Эми не могла себе представить, что Джейк может вжаться в угол и задрожать только лишь от её прикосновений к его лицу. Их губы чудесным образом совместились и нашли общий ритм, как будто они были созданы для этого, друг для друга. Джейк оказался довольно шумным — из его горла то и дело доносились грубые стоны и нежная вибрация. Эми подумала, что это имеет смысл: он никогда не затыкается, по всей видимости, даже во время поцелуя.

— Потрясающе, — протянул Джейк, и Эми почувствовала, как его руки скользнули ниже. Эми слегка придвинулась, дав ему понять, что она не против, так что его ладони сжали её бёдра. Эми получала удовольствие от того, как подходят друг другу их тела, наслаждалась упругостью его мышц, прижимающихся к изгибам её тела. Джейк снова застонал, сильнее сжав её ягодицы и теснее прижав её к своему телу. Она почувствовала явную выпуклость под его брюками, и её щёки вспыхнули.

— Придержи коней, — пробормотала она, когда двери лифта со звоном открылись. Она вышла и потянула за собой ошеломлённого Джейка. — Куда? — Джейк наклонил голову в сторону одного из коридоров и отвёл её к бежевой двери. Эми встала как вкопанная, когда прочла номер. — Буквально, десять — четыре, — заметила она, более смущённая этим фактом, чем всем, что сегодня произошло.

— Показалось забавным, когда я бронировал его(2), — сказал Джейк, вытаскивая электронный ключ, — я просто обязан был пошутить с кодом, потому что ты так сильно помешана на них, — Эми покачала головой и проследовала за ним в тёмный номер. Джейк замешкался возле тумбочки, беспорядочно шаря пальцами в поисках включателя лампы. — Наступила часть, где я говорю, что мы можем и не заниматься этим прямо здесь и сейчас, даже если это единственное, о чём я мечтаю в эту самую минуту.

— О, ты такой джентльмен, — сухо произнесла Эми, вытаскивая из своего пучка заколки. Волосы красивым водопадом посыпались ей на плечи, — а теперь снимай брюки.

Свет, наконец, зажёгся, и одним молниеносным движением чистая чёрная ткань собралась у его ног и была тут же отброшена. Эми позволила себе ухмыльнуться, пока снимала туфли. Её руки потянулись к молнии платья, когда Джейк остановил её.

— Эй, постой, — она оглянулась — галстук повис на его шее, пиджак отброшен, рубашка наполовину расстёгнута, тёмно-синие боксеры плотно облегают его эрегированный член, а взгляд такой, будто она украла у него конфетку, — я целый день смотрел, как ты ходишь в этом платье и этих… — он указал на её чулки, — …тонких штуках, так что меньшее, что ты можешь сделать для меня — это позволить раздеть тебя. Это, типа, лучшая часть.

— Что ж, хорошо, тогда раздевайся быстрее, — она попыталась прикрыть нетерпением то, насколько сильно возбудило её его простое признание. Эми села на край кровати, лениво болтая ногами, и наблюдала, как Джейк продолжал расстёгивать рубашку.

Она и сама не знала почему, возможно, из-за того, что он постоянно по-детски дурачился, но она абсолютно не ожидала увидеть дорожку тёмных волос на его прессе. Да, когда он расстегнул последние пуговицы, она увидела, что волосы росли у него над пупком и тянулись вниз под облегающие боксеры. Джейк не был слишком мускулистым, но его живот был достаточно плоским и подтянутым, и переход его талии в бёдра образовывал небольшой намёк на v-образную форму, так что ей захотелось поскорее увидеть, куда это всё ведёт. Его галстук упал, когда он стянул рубашку с плеч, и это напомнило Эми о том, как сильно она любит руки Джейка. Жилистые, но сильные; линии вен, спускающиеся к ладоням — у Эми всегда была слабость к мужским рукам.

Джейк, должно быть, заметил желание в её глазах, когда кинул на неё случайный взгляд, потому что в тот же момент он подошёл к ней и довольно свирепо поцеловал. Эми простонала в его губы, чувствуя, как он вдавливает её в кровать. Она охотно раздвинула ноги и потянула Джейка на себя, чтобы он лег сверху. Пальцы Джейка поднялись к её бёдрам в поисках начала чулок.

— Никогда не думал, что они могут быть так сексуальны, пока ты их не надела, — сказал ей Джейк, прервав поцелуй и спуская чулки. Эми зажмурилась, пока он стягивал их с кончиков её пальцев. Он бросил быстрый любопытный взгляд на крошечный скомканный результат этой операции, прежде чем пожать плечами и отбросить его через плечо. Он снова опустился на неё, его руки скользили по ней вверх, пока его лицо не оказалось в районе шеи, там, где заканчивалась ткань платья. Эми удивлённо дёрнулась, когда он лизнул её ключицу.

— М-м-м, даже приятно, — вздохнула она, когда он оставил в том месте красную метку. Он улыбнулся и прикоснулся губами к её коже.

— Будет ещё лучше, когда ты окажешься голой, — сказал он, нащупывая пальцами молнию. Эми хотела помочь, но Джейк мягко надавил ей на плечи, снова опуская на кровать. Он неторопливо тянул фиолетовое платье вверх по её телу, и, когда почти вся ткань собралась, он, наконец, потянул его через её руки и голову. Она лежала на покрывале в обычном чёрном лифчике и трусиках; ничего кружевного или шёлкового, даже не комплект, который она недавно купила — он был слишком дорогой, чтобы носить просто так, она просто подобрала их по цвету и фасону. Эми могла почувствовать себя неловко, если бы не видела, как Джейк судорожно сглотнул, перебегая взглядом с её груди вниз и обратно.

— Ну как тебе? — вздохнув, спросила она. Джейк кивнул головой.

— Замечательно, — он не сдвинулся с места.

— Джейк, — Эми нашла его ладонь и сжала пальцы, — полагаю, ты должен ко мне прикоснуться.

Она потянула его руку к своей груди. Он сжал её грудь под бюстгальтером, а Эми села так, чтобы расстегнуть его и откинуть к чулкам и платью.

— Эми, ты великолепна, — Джейк заглянул в её глаза.

Эми не могла справиться со всеми эмоциями, отразившимися в его взгляде, поэтому она запустила пальцы в его волосы и потянула к своей груди. Джейк послушно взял в рот её сосок, нежно сжимая. Эми застонала, его рот творил поистине чудесные вещи. Её соски затвердели, и она чуть не задохнулась, когда он прикусил один сосок, а второй сжал пальцами. Она шёпотом произнесла его имя, пока Джейк спускался всё ниже, покрывая поцелуями её живот. Он отодвинул её уже ставшие влажными трусики.

— Боже, да ты вся мокрая, — заметил Джейк, спуская трусики с её ног и позволяя Эми одной ногой отбросить их. Он пальцами провёл по её возбуждённой плоти, наслаждаясь реакцией. — Так сильно хочешь меня, правда? — она бы никогда не позволила себе ещё больше раздувать его эго в обычных обстоятельствах, но Эми почувствовала, что, задав этот вопрос, Джейк стал уязвимее, хотя и не собирался этого показывать.

— Да, — почти зашипела она, когда его палец коснулся её клитора, — ну же, Джейк.

— М-м-м, есть, мэм.

Без предупреждения Джейк опустил голову и начал посасывать её клитор. Эми вскрикнула, её ногти больно вцепились ему в голову, так, что он застонал, и его стон будто прошёл сквозь неё. Его пальцы скользили по внешней стороне бедер, в то время как он продолжал лизать и посасывать её. Кожа и язык Джейка были достаточно шероховатыми и бесстыжими, чтобы трением высекать из нее искры. Эми вскинула бедра в погоне за еще более сильными ощущениями, но он свободной рукой властно прижал её к кровати. Хотя она никогда не была шумной в постели, Джейк попеременно ловил от неё вздохи и мягкое «ох» после каждого прикосновения.

Её глаза сами собой закрылись, но она резко их распахнула, когда один палец Джейка проник внутрь. Он поднял голову, а её руки всё ещё удерживали его. Джейк оторвался от её клитора, и Эми слегка приподнялась на локтях. Он посмотрел на неё поверх часто вздымающейся груди, наблюдая за её лицом в момент вдоха и выдоха. Его влажные красные губы слегка улыбнулись. Каким-то образом до неё внезапно дошёл тот факт, что это был Джейк Перальта, её коллега, придурок, напротив которого она сидела каждый день, и её сердце сделало кульбит.

— Джейк, — прошептала Эми, её голос даже для неё самой стал удивительно глух от возбуждения, так что Джейк ещё больше заулыбался. Не прерывая зрительного контакта, он невыносимо сладко поцеловал её бедро и ввёл в неё второй палец. Эми застонала и развела ноги ещё шире, поощряя движение. Её голова упала обратно на подушки, а его свободная рука исследовала её ногу, талию и те участки кожи, до которых он мог дотянуться. Его губы снова припали к её клитору. Ощущение его ласк внутри, его рта и языка своим давлением доставляли ей невероятное удовольствие. Эми вцепилась в покрывало, её бедра покачивались в такт движениям его пальцев, через вздохи она попыталась сказать ему, что вот-вот кончит.

— Ох, ох, ох, Джейк, о, я сейчас…

Джейк что-то довольно промурлыкал, не переставая ласкать её языком и пальцами. Волна всё поднималась и поднималась, огромная масса удовольствия и ослепительных эмоций разбилась внутри неё, из её горла вырвался крик. Джейк замедлил свои прикосновения, наблюдая, как она восстанавливает дыхание. Его пальцы всё ещё находились в ней, позволяя ей сокращаться вокруг них, но, спустя некоторое время он отстранился и сел рядом.

— Ты как? — спросил Джейк, когда она окончательно совладала с дыханием. Она несколько раз моргнула, рассматривая потолок.

— Потрясающе, — резюмировала Эми и услышала, как он усмехнулся, подползая к ней по кровати. Он навис над ней так, чтобы она могла его видеть, и Эми одарила его ленивым взмахом руки.

— Ты выглядишь потрясающе, — беспечно заметил он. А затем сделал нечто неожиданное — облизал оба своих влажных пальца. Эми не сводила с него взгляда, пока он полностью не облизал их, а затем насухо вытер покрывалом, — и на вкус — тоже потрясающе.

— Ты мне нравишься, — выпалила она, — пожалуй, я тебя оставлю, — на его лице появилось немного озадаченное, но счастливое выражение. Заметив, что он находится слишком далеко, Эми указала на его улыбку, — дай, — Джейк поднял бровь, не думая подчиняться, так что ей пришлось добавить, — пожалуйста?

Смеясь, он нагнулся, опираясь руками на кровать, а она приподняла голову, чтобы встретиться с ним на половине пути. Они целовались лишь секунду, когда Эми провела рукой вниз по груди Джейка. Он разорвал поцелуй и отодвинулся, чтобы видеть её лицо.

— Мы не обязаны проходить сегодня все базы, — в замешательстве сказал он, — я вполне могу пойти в ванную и позаботиться о себе. Честно говоря, это не будет так уж трудно, — Эми подняла брови и качнула головой в сторону его выпуклости, — хорошо, не совсем так, — с усмешкой признался он. — Но ты ведь знаешь, о чём я, — Джейк стал более серьезным, — я уже получил больше, чем ожидал, я бы назвал это идеальной ночью.

— А я бы не назвала, — Эми приподнялась, заставляя себя выйти из блаженного состояния. Джейк с сомнением вглядывался в ее глаза, вероятно, стараясь угадать истинные желания. Мысли Эми все еще были довольно сумбурными, поэтому ей понадобилось время, чтобы подыскать аргумент, — я думаю, что ты и я, мы всё время ждём. Возможно, мы думаем о том, чтобы воспользоваться выпавшим шансом, но какие-то мелкие причины всегда останавливают нас. И если мы постоянно будем ждать идеальный момент… — Эми замолчала, вспоминая обо всех случаях, когда она задумывалась о них с Джейком: после того свидания, перед тем, как отказаться от собеседования у Стервятника, когда она пошла на свидание с Тедди, а мыслями была в баре… — Что, если сейчас тот самый момент? — решительно спросила она, заглядывая Джейку в глаза. — Что, если мы настолько заняты беспокойством по поводу идеальности момента, что упустим его?

— Возможно, — медленно ответил Джейк, Эми поняла, что её слова подействовали на него, — этот момент всё равно идеален, потому что вообще случился.

Эми знала, что он всё понял, и, ни секунды не медля, впилась в него страстным поцелуем. Конечно же, Джейк снова отодвинулся спустя ещё одну секунду.

— Ну боже мой, — Эми застонала полностью разочарованная, — что опять?

— Презерватив, — ответил Джейк тоном, показывающим очевидность происходящего. Он сел и потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке. Слишком нетерпеливая, Эми опустила руку, поглаживая себя. Её клитор всё ещё был очень чувствительным, поэтому удовольствие довольно быстро вновь растекалось по её телу, — Сантьяго, слишком горячо, — она повернула голову и увидела, как Джейк натягивает презерватив, его глаза были обращены туда, где находились её пальцы, — в следующий раз я хочу посмотреть, как ты доводишь дело до конца.

— В следующий раз я буду сверху, — твёрдо поправила его Эми. Её взгляд опустился на его член. Его вид подстегнул её воображение, она хотела заниматься с ним сексом во всех позах, которые знала, хотела открыть что-то новое вместе с ним. Она постаралась заверить саму себя, что времени на всё это у них предостаточно. Джейк подвинулся ближе, его рука неспешно поглаживала член, — а сейчас можно и так… — прошептала она, обвивая руками его плечи и потянув на себя. Джейк навис над ней и с большим пылом вернул ей поцелуй.

Он остановился и посмотрел на неё, ожидая, когда она откроется. Она зацепила лодыжки за его колени, подтянув бёдра ближе, и быстро кивнула. Джейк мягко поцеловал её в лоб, щёку и подбородок, а затем вошёл в неё. У Эми перехватило дыхание, и она смогла нормально вздохнуть, только когда выгнулась и немного вытянула голову. Она до сих пор была влажной после недавнего оргазма, её стенки всё ещё были расслаблены, но, тем не менее, она была миниатюрной женщиной. Расслабляя её, он осторожно просунул палец между их телами. Эми таяла на кровати, пока они неспешно двигались.

Джейк мило покраснел, его веки трепетали, а по вискам спускались капельки пота. Она рассеянно подняла руку, чтобы пригладить волосы у его виска и затем провела вниз по щеке. Он пристально посмотрел на неё и прошептал её имя вперемешку с проклятием. Её пальцы продолжали двигаться вниз по его шее, касаясь напряжённых мышц, приближаясь к плечам. Она закусила губу и сжала его руки обеими ладонями. Их размеренный темп был хорош, пик её наслаждения медленно приближался, но сегодня этого было недостаточно. Нетерпеливо поёрзав под ним, Эми застонала.

— Я хочу больше, Джейк. Быстрее.

Он наклонился, и его язык проник в её рот, в дикой борьбе сталкиваясь с её языком. Он начал двигаться быстрее, проникая глубже. Эми не могла лежать спокойно, она приподняла бёдра так, чтобы он мог войти во всю длину. С его губ срывались грубые звуки, которые она ловила своими губами, они сливались со звуками ритмично двигающихся тел и звучали как самая лучшая музыка. Их поцелуй потерял всякую утончённость и уже походил на дыхание рот в рот со случайными засосами. Её ноги сильно сжимали его бёдра, позволяя Джейку полностью погрузиться в неё.

— Ты так хороша, — заплетающимся языком сказал он, — хочу так, всегда. Она впились в его плечи ногтями, не задумываясь о боли, которую он, скорее всего, почувствовал, но Джейк только лишь восхищённо пробормотал: — Чёрт, Эми, — волна экстаза снова подкатывала к ней снизу, а звук его голоса превращал её разум в облако. В ней остались только низменные желания. Осмелев, Эми впилась зубами в его мягкую нижнюю губу. Они оба застонали, почувствовав лёгкий кровавый привкус, — ох, чёрт, да… — поток проклятий рвался из его рта, толчки становились беспорядочными. Эми была на грани, но ей казалось, что она никогда не кончит.

— Давай же, — задыхаясь, сказала Эми, отчаянно притягивая его за шею. С шумным вздохом Джейк сдался и полностью опустился на неё. Его руки скользили по изгибам её тела. Своими острыми клыками он прикусывал её плечи и косточку под шеей. Казалось, он хотел зарыться в неё всем телом. Не открывая глаз, она гладила его спину — его мышцы напряжённо двигались. Их тела словно горели, клитор Эми тёрся о лобок Джейка. Она раскачивалась на волнах наслаждения, её нервы, казалось, рвались внутри тела, а чувства обострились, поддаваясь общему безумию.

Каждый сейчас старался эгоистично получить удовольствие, не думая о партнёре, тем не менее, это было похоже на их совместную работу — стараться превзойти друг друга, но достигнуть общей цели. Это словно был спор, попытка оставить последнее слово за собой, как вызов, брошенный горящим взглядом. Постоянное давление, наслаждение, готовое вот-вот вырваться из её тела, заставило Эми бессознательно выкрикивать несвязные слова мольбы и подбадривания.

— Да, да, давай, пожалуйста, кончай, — повторял Джейк ей прямо в ухо. Его язык коснулся нежной чувствительной кожи за ним. Одной рукой Джейк приподнял её бедро, притягивая её на себя, чтобы войти ещё глубже, не удержался и сильно сжал её ягодицу, — покажи мне, как ты кончаешь, держу пари, это будет красиво, Эми, ты такая горячая, хочу почувствовать, как ты кончишь прямо на моём члене, хочу увидеть, как ты…

Перемена угла, его прикосновения к её телу, тёплое влажное дыхание над самым ухом, когда он шептал восхитительные грязные вещи, — всё это приблизило её к оргазму, и Эми в трепете закрыла глаза. Она начала задыхаться, по телу прошла волна дрожи, руки дёрнулись на его спине. Казалось, она не выдержит. Фейерверк взорвавшихся эндорфинов пронёсся перед её трепещущими ресницами, почти лишая зрения.

Джейк сбился с ритма, когда Эми сначала сжалась вокруг него, а затем расслабилась. У неё остались силы, чтобы ещё несколько раз двинуться ему навстречу сквозь ощущения убывающего оргазма, наслаждаясь внезапными искорками, пока Джейк, застонав ей в шею, тоже не кончил. Он несколько раз тяжело вздохнул, всё ещё находясь в ней. Эми пришлось заставить свои руки и ноги отпустить Джейка, когда он пошевелился, чтобы встать.

Джейк отвернулся и бросил использованный презерватив около тумбочки. Она не сводила с него любопытного взгляда, он зашёл в ванную и вынес оттуда большое банное полотенце. Вернулся к кровати и подполз очень близко к ней, а затем накинул на них полотенце в качестве одеяла.

— Мне показалось, что залезать под одеяло — слишком сложно, — его голос охрип, он казался измождённым. Эми не поняла, зачем им надо было укрываться, пока её потное тело не начало остывать. Когда он откинулся на подушку, она заметила ряд неглубоких ярких царапин, которые оставили её ногти, и кровоподтёк на его опухшей губе. Это зрелище неожиданно наполнило её хищной удовлетворённостью.

Эми не знала, любил ли Джейк обниматься, но она очень любила, поэтому перекинула руку через его талию и прижалась ближе. Джейк уловил её желание и обнял её в ответ. Их тела идеально подошли друг другу, и это обнадёживало.

— Ты довольна? — спросил он просто, но, тем не менее, для неё очень много значило, что он не задал эгоистичный вопрос, типа «Тебе ведь тоже было хорошо?».

— Я очень, очень довольна, Джейк, — искренне ответила она, отчего на его лице отразилась счастливая улыбка, которую Эми захотелось немедленно поцеловать. Они спокойно и неторопливо целовались, периодически улыбаясь друг другу и испытывая совершенное удовлетворение.

— У тебя есть какие-нибудь планы на завтра? — спросил Джейк. — Или на послезавтра? Или до конца жизни?

— Нет, — смеясь, ответила Эми, — я вся твоя.

— Аналогично, Сантьяго.

 

1) Игра слов в английском языке: The suit suits you — этот костюм тебе идёт.

2) В серии 1-19 «Тактические учения» Эми и Тедди в разговоре часто использовали названия кодов полиции, так как вместе ходили на курсы повышения квалификации. Джейк это запомнил. Код 1004 значит "сообщение принято". Заметка на Википедии — https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Десятичные_коды_APCO

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилось, пожалуйста, поставьте "kudos" оригинальному тексту: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300591 ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡


End file.
